The Twilight Saga: Paradise
by NotWithoutCause2012
Summary: When Marcus Volturi realizes a bond is strengthening between he and Bella Swan, he becomes hesitant to find love again, especially after his last encounter with happiness which led to tragedy. But can Bella help him find happiness again, or will she too be lost like Didyme?
1. Prologue

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money for writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners.)**

Also, I've thrown together a fanmix for Marcus and Bella for this fanfiction:

**Unconditional Love- A Marcus/Bella Fanmix**

1. Open Your Eyes- Andrew Belle  
2. Never Let Me Go- Florence + The Machine  
3. All I Wanted- Paramore  
4. Reflections- AWIM  
5. A Drop In the Ocean- Ron Pope  
6. Aurora- Lapush

* * *

Prologue:

_Marcus POV:_

I never thought I could feel anything again, not after so long. But it was her eyes, her innocence, her soul, that reminded me of my lost love. It was as if I could breathe again, feel the heat again. If I could have felt the presence of life again, it was by her abilities that I could. But how real the blood in my veins felt, how warm it all felt. If only I could hold her closer now, against my cold breast and in these steel-like arms, I'd never let her go. She's too precious to me now, and she's all I need. With her, I'd never be lonesome again. I just hope in time she'll be able to see things as I do.


	2. Chapter 1- Midnight

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money for writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners.)**

_Bella POV_:

From my last encounter with the Volturi, I'd say it's fairly clear that not all that glitters is gold. Some times, I still wake up screaming from the dreams I had of when Edward left me in that forest. It was as if I was still caught in the web of darkness, as if the nightmares were becoming more realistic by the minute. But now, as I am awake right now, it feels like I'm in that forest still. All around me, as if they were real, are the trees that hang over me like pillars of gloom and hatred. I feel so insignificant beneath their massive branches; their bark almost reminds me of charred faces. What had I done exactly to be caught in their glimpses of repulsion?

There are no stars where I'm at, and the wind is blowing cold and fierce. There's no sound except the wind's harsh wheeze and the deepening sound of my breath and heartbeat combined. Even the ground beneath my feet is cold, unbearable and dead- it's as cold as the skin of a corpse, though I have had a pretty good idea as to how it would feel. There are little bits of wood, chips to be exact, that crunch beneath my feet as I keep on walking. I've never felt so alone before in my life except for when Edward left, but even in dreams, this was the worst kind of feeling ever. I'm getting to the point where I feel like screaming for someone, although I know no one will come. No one will care, and no one will even care to save me from these damned nightmares.

How harsh reality is. But why, why in hell does one have to face such heartache? I've never understood why the true meaning of it was. Is it because we're supposed to suffer in order to learn from our mistakes? Is that it? If it is, I think I've learned my lesson alright. But now, the sound of Charlie's snoring is entering my room, even from all the way from downstairs, and that's more than enough assurance that I can have privacy now.

It's been a long time since I've had a walk to myself, and that's more than relief at this moment. Now it's night time again, much like it was when I had my dream. There's a nice, calm breeze tonight and the moon is full too. The breeze feels so nice, even on my skin. Though it's a minor breeze, I don't mind walking in capris and a tanktop, barefoot even on this summer night. Actually, if I didn't get out of that house, I felt that I would have gone insane. Perhaps I did need tonight all to myself, perhaps I did need some privacy. There's only a few cars rooming by me on the street, and there's barely any people out tonight. In my book, that's kind of nice. I appreciate the lone sidewalk, and I want nothing else than to take a slow walk. It helps me to clear my head.

But there's someone else now, someone who's been occuping my mind. Tall, dark and handsome of course, but somehow, this one's more considerate, I feel. Somehow, this one feels more human than Edward ever did, though clearly in my mind, I see that he's a vampire. Red eyes, long dark hair, a scar under his nose- just simple beauty entombed in marble skin. How is this even possible? How can I comprehend that this might be one of the three from Volterra? I can't tell for sure, but I have to find it out- even if it kills me.

***Thanks to those who have followed and liked my story so far! The next chapter will be in Marcus' POV, and perhaps I'll do a full length chapter of him in Volterra. But still, I'm completely making this up as I go. The next chapter is in progress! More to follow!***


	3. Chapter 2- Thoughts

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money for writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners.)**

Marcus POV:

I felt her presence again. Not physically, but emotionally and psychologically. It's as real as her heartbeat, and it's so intense, so passionately close by that I can almost feel her reverberate beneath my cold fingertips.

I haven't the slightest idea as I've been able to feel her, but it's certainly proof that nothing's impossible. However, I find that it might be improbable that we might end up together- of course, she's human, and I am an ancient vampire.

I am thousands of years old than she, more eternal and ongoing. A single human life is but a blink in the life of a vampire, and even more so delicious when it comes to feed. And how her blood would delight me greatly, but until now, I've never had the urge to taste her.

I've thought about tasting her, but what joy would there in taking the blood of one who could help me? It'd be completely and utterly inappropriate. And for what possible reason would I have to take her blood?

Oh wait, of course- the vampirism business has always taunted me from millennium to millennium as I recall.

As I sit in the halls, I see that Aro walks in with a unprepossessing smile upon his face. His eyes glare over to mine in a happy and masochistic manner, two emotions which he can dangerously and easily pull off. "Good evening, brother!" he chortled. Inside, I long to groan, but I still remain docile and dormant in my suffering.

"Good evening, Aro," I reply with a deep rumble to my voice. He makes his way over to the empty throne beside me, and he sits in a smug stature, with one leg over the other, accompanied with both hands holding one another. Caius joins us as well, but he says nothing to me- for which, I am rather thankful.

"Tonight seems like the perfect opportunity to discuss the Cullens," says Aro. Inwardly, I long to growl, as I despise that name.

"Aro," Caius groans, his voice barely above an octave, "Can't we discuss something else? That is all we hear you speak of lately." I watch in silence as Aro eyes down Caius, and with a gentle kind of nod, he inclines to another subject immediately.

Patting Caius on the shoulder briefly, Aro says to the youngest, "Of course, dear brother. Have you any suggestions for tonight's discussion then?" Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for him to reply.

"I think we should just leave the business alone for tonight. Let us have one night of peace to ourselves," says Caius.

My heart, as if it could feel or skip a beat, launched inside my chest and I was more than willing to say 'thank God,' but as long as I can continue my melancholy cherade, these two will never know of my true intentions. Aro's eyes look over to me, and while he says nothing, I can see that he's longing to speak his mind as usual. Our cloudy red irises connect and trace each other's thoughts out most intently.

"Well then, I guess we shall depart for a night of peace. Good night, brothers," he gleamed.

With those finishing words, I took my immediate leave and flitted my way out of the chambers. I shifted past ancient brick and stone, not stopping a single moment. I race past the human Gianna, smelling the scent of her sweet blood. It smells so serene, but not as serene as the human I've been seeing in my mind. It's potent, sweet as rain almost. And no matter what, I will meet her, if only for a moment- that one moment will make me more than content with myself. Now as I enter my chambers, I can't help myself but sit on the window sill and stare out over the shingles of the Italian fortress.


	4. Chapter 3- Wind and Rain

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money for writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners.)**

_Bella POV_:

"I think you should try on the taffata," my mom said. "You'd look stunning!"

I look at the silky dress that hangs on the rack, and see that it's a floor-length, spaghetti-strapped dress. It has a large rose on its side, which is glued on securely with an ornament on its sides as well. It's also a dark maroon color, with a slight flow of creases on its surface. It's beautiful, but I just don't know if it's me.

"Oh come on, Bella! Just do it to humor me!"

Ugh, I really hate shopping, but worst of all, I hate trying clothes on to appeal my mother's somewhat questionable fashion sense. At least with Alice, she knew how to match and coordinate. But, I take the dress off the rack and slip into the nearest changing booth.

I slip off my clothes, and for a moment, I stare at myself in the side mirror. Inside, there's a girl's reflection, one whose figure seems to be pale and fragile, skinny almost- even to the point of anorexia. I'm disgusting.

More disgusting than anyone could even imagine. I can understand that what I am and how I looked probably gave Edward more reason to leave. "Bella?" my mother's voice interrupts, "Are you almost done in there?" But the scrawny figure now takes the dress off the hanger, and slips it on as if it's a glove. It doesn't itch, scratch or anything of the above- in fact, it fits quite snugly and nice.

"Um, Mom?" I say through the door. "Is it possible that I don't have to go to Phil's sister's wedding? I mean, I don't even know her. What's the point of going to someone's wedding when you don't know them at all?"

She didn't reply, but I did hear a low 'humph' behind the door. Well, it's true- why go when you don't want to?

"Bella," she begins, "It's because you're Phil's stepdaughter, and I'm sure he'd like to see you come and support his sister. Come on, Bella, he's been waiting to see the dress you've picked out. Besides, I'm sure it's too late to send back the invitation."

Again, I feel like sinking into a deep abyss. My hands are clenched into fists, and I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. Pressure sucks, and I hate myself even more. I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything, but don't I have a say in the matter? And worst of all, I don't even have a date to go with besides my hare-brained mother.

Finally, just so she remains quiet if only for a few more minutes, I leave the booth and come out in the taffata she picked out. Her hands clap together and her mouth drops.

"You look gorgeous in it! Oh, it fits you so nicely! Come on, give us a turn!"

She points down to the floor and makes a small circular motion with her index finger. Mumbling in my mind, I do so. I turn around and pause, not looking back at her. Today has just been horrendous, and I just want it to end. I want this day to end, and I want even more to come to an absolute stop.

By the time we get out of the dress shop, it's raining like hell. It's gloomy, much has it been always, and not even the cool breeze that falls with the rain can soothe my pain. It's supposed to be spring break, and there's not even a charming scene of greenery- it's just rain, rain.

Perhaps, maybe after the wedding, I can leave the States and go some place nice with my mom and Phil. Maybe we can go to Nova Scotia, Paris, or somewhere the pain of humility and Edward won't bother me. I just want to leave and never come back- just for once in my life, I'd like to disappear, even to a place where there's no rain 24/7.

"_Bella_," I hear in my head, "_Don't do this_." The pain of his voice still haunts me, even after what happened at La Push. "_Bella, please don't do this_." God, how he won't shut up! I want to bang my head against the side of my bedroom wall, and I just want to lay down and die. I can't stay here where he's been, it's killing me. I know I should be stronger, but I'm not. I just want someone to hold me so badly right now, but who is there to hold me? I don't have anyone's arms to wrap around me, and I feel like I'm sinking into a dismal abyss, with no light in these eyes. Jake's not here, and he's off with his pack. I've literally got no one, and that's the worst feeling. Not even the rain can hold me close now.

(**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfiction so far! In this scene, Bella's mom's new husband, Phil, has told the girls to get ready for his sister's wedding, and Bella of course, really doesn't want to go. She's sick of Forks, Edward and life. I've tried to make her as gloomy as Marcus, but somehow, I don't think it's working. But in the next chapter, it'll be from both Bella's and Marcus' POV, and then in chapter five, there's going to be a little surprise for all of you! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! It's appreciated immensely! **

**Oh, and the song for this chapter is 'Listen to the Rain' by Enya.)**


	5. Chapter 4- Fate

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money for writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners.)**

(Part One)

_Marcus POV_:

I can see that _cara mia_ is suffering, and that hurts me more than anything. It's the intensity of her anxiety, the downfall of her heart beat that worries me. I don't know how I'm feeling her, but it's the truth- all of her emotions, I can feel them. In fact, I shouldn't even be feeling them, but I am. I can feel her beside me now, as if she were really here.

I can feel the heat beneath her skin, can smell the blood in her veins, though it is highly impossible to do so when that person really isn't here. In my own opinion, she reminds me of Didyme, the vampire I'd married and lost. Her hair is as dark, her eyes as soothing, but there's something different about her heartbeat.

It sounds so calm, yet tangled, serene yet beaten. If I could hold her close now, things would most definitely be different. But lately, I haven't the time to finish my arrangements due to Aro's consistency of sharing information about the Cullens. But of course, I must answer the nuisance that is Aro.

-o0o-

All night, Aro has bickered about nothing else except the Cullens, and to hear their names mentioned every moment of every night and day makes me want to cringe and die. How that damned Edward could throw her aside- after all, she was human, needing affection and understanding. If it were up to me, I'd have his head, but I can't- at least, _not without cause_. "Ah, have I bored you, my dear brother?" Aro chortled, noticing myself dazing away from the session intently.

I redirected my attention to Aro, and tried to pay more attention. "Something vexes you, I assume?" Caius snarled, annoyed with my preoccupation. The blonde vampire wasn't easily amused as Aro was. "I am sorry, brother. The disillusion that is our other brother has affected my sense of concentration," I retort. Then a dark glare was shot at me through blood-red eyes.

Caius' sense of anger seemed to have been taken advantage of. "Oh Caius, he was merely making a simple gesture. You shouldn't take such offense to hilarity," Aro added. I merely smirked in silence. Aro sat back in his throne, amused by Caius' aggravation most definitely. The blonde vampire simply growled as he stared in deadliness toward me, as I still smiled on.

"Ah, dinner shall be arriving soon. Oh, Marcus, that reminds me! I ordered for your favorite- a teenage brunette with A positive. She shall be here within a fortnight, but until then I'm afraid you'll have to endure a delectable blonde for the moment. I saw Caius snarl as he heard the mentioning of his hair color, and he longed to take Aro's head off his shoulders quick. Perhaps, it would do him good, but for now, I shall kindly play along to see who he has sent the guard to fetch for me. If it is who I am thinking of, I pray for God to watch over her, as my fear is great.

(Part Two)

_Bella POV_:

The wedding was alright. Phil and Mom danced together at the reception, and I sat down at the table in a pleased manner. But, I wish that Phil hadn't asked me to dance. I am a horrible dancer, and even from my years at ballet school, I failed then as I do now. I have two left feet when I dance, and I just wanted to hide underneath my dress and sink away into a dismal abyss.

My feet could have trampled a poor cat, probably in all reality squashing the small creature- that is how badly I dance! But now, as I walk outside again tonight, I have the feeling that I am not alone. Of course, my mother always told me not to walk alone at night, but I'm almost eighteen now- I can make my own choices and I can accept the consequences.

Besides, loving Edward was a horrible decision, and now, I'm paying the price for it. Even if something were to happen, I'm pretty sure I could live with it. But now, I just want to leave and hide somewhere in a place where nothing and no one can harm my emotional needs. But somehow, I highly doubt that'll ever happen.

-o0o-

"Bella!" I hear my mom yell, far into the distance. "Come inside, there's a storm coming! The weatherman says it'll plummet us, now hurry up!"

Now as I hear her yelling, I somehow doubt that there would actually be one developing _that_ quickly up here in the woods- and even when I look up at the sky, there's no clouds. There's no clouds, no thunder, no lightning. How could there possibly be a storm coming when the conditions aren't even here? I may not be a weatherman, but I know that there has to be clouds, heavy precipitation, and the proper outlook.

"Bella!" she yells again. But as she hollers for me this time, I can hear panic and trembling in her voice. It's pure fear, and I know my mother. She wouldn't scream unless she meant it. After all, she taught me only to scream when it was purposefully needed.

"_Bella! Help, please! Help!_"

My heart begins to race, and my legs now kick me toward her direction. The cool breeze and the clamminess of the air brush against my bare skin, as I'm only wearing shorts and a long-sleeved grey shirt. "Mom!" I scream. "Mom, hold on! I'm coming, just hold on!"

My lungs are becoming heavy, rapidly heavy as I continue to run. Now I see the outline of the sidewalk that leads up to my mom's house, and I don't hesitate to run onto the steps. I book into the house and see her tied up on a chair, bound by chains with a gag over her mouth.

Now I'm in shock as I see three, unfortunately familiar faces standing all beside her. Their figures are shrouded in black silk robes, their eyes red and their skin pale. The looks on their face are completely serious and without emotion, and the smallest one, the girl, steps forward.

"Hello, Bella," she said bluntly, her child-like voice echoing with a horrendous ring in my ears. "Master Aro wishes for you to join us in Volterra again."

Jane- the blonde vampire with a telepathic ability to make others suffer- now stared me in the eyes with malice. And never before had I seen such intensity in a pair of red eyes before, whether they be from a simple vampire or from one of the Volturi guard.

"This is not a joke, Bella," she continues on. "My masters Aro and Caius insist, as does Marcus- and he too has been looking forward to seeing you again."

"Jane, let my mother go," I growl. My hands clench into fists, tightly with hatred. If it was anyone specific of the guard I hated, it was Jane.

Her eyebrow arches and a smug smirk appears on her youthful marble face, and I can tell she's wanting to tear me apart.

"If you let her go, I will go with you."

Demetri and Felix, the two other guards, smirked at one another and inwardly laughed. Jane looked back at them and nodded. Felix, being the bigger brute, struck my mother and rendered her unconscious.

"No! Mom! You could have killed her! Get away from her!" I run forward, but Demetri already has me pinned. His cold hands are on my arms, restraining me. He gags me, and Felix strikes me as well. I feel pain, nothingness and then- blackness. I can only imagine what Aro has in store.

***Sorry for the mini hiatus, but I was away with the family, so here's the update! I hope it isn't too far-fetched, but I hope you'll like it nevertheless. And always, nothing can ever go right with Jane, ha ha! Stay tuned for chapter six! Oh, please review! Thanks!***


	6. Chapter 6- Disturbed

**(I do not own these characters, places or books/films; all are licensed and works of Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. There is no money in writing this, but simply for the fun of it. All works belong to their owners). **

_Marcus POV_:

I had never rushed into Aro's chambers before, even in such an angered state. If my heart could have felt rage, could have felt the blood pulsing in anger through my body- he would soon take notice and learn not to fool around with me.

"Aro," I growl into the halls, "We must talk!" In a mere flash and in a millisecond, his milky red eyes peek out from the darkness and I see him come toward me. His eyes are in a confused, yet erratic little glare, and he looks me over as if I'm a completely foreign stranger.

"Who was the human you had the guard abduct?" Now he chortles, and laughs quite insanely. With a clap of his hand, he says to me, "Oh no, dear brother! That is the human I promised to give to you in replacement for all those blonde women you've had to sup from lately!" My eyes are now wide with a disgusted horror- had he chosen _cara mia_?

"Aro," I say in my deeply raspy voice, "Where is she from, if I may ask?"

Now he begins to circle me as if I'm a piece of meat, as if he is the primative, flesh-eating vulture. His hands are still clasped together, underneath his chin; his bottom lip is touched by his pale index finger. A brow arches over one of his erratic eyes, and he eyes me over continously.

"Well," he states, "She's from the States, of course- where most of the deliciousness comes from. She's from around the gloominess of the mountains in the Washington area, so I figured to bring her here from all that coldness and rain, in hopes that her blood might help to satisfy you."

So, it was true, he had chosen _cara mia_. He'd sent that demented little girl to do his bidding, to fetch her and bring her back as if she were an entraped animal. He'd enslave her, in all probability torture her. He'd break her, that's what he will undoubtedly prefer to do.

That truly breaks me inside, and I do have some emotion left, though many do not believe I have any. I can feel pain, I can feel agony- all of the things that have burdened me since the loss of my Didyme. But why, why did it have to be her? Why couldn't he have just left her alone?

Now he redirects my attention, and says, "Surely I haven't troubled you, Marcus. If there is any other you'd prefer to have, I'm sure I could have it arranged."

"Take her back to Forks, now," I say, my voice lowly as usual, now raspy with a hesitant anger. "That is all I wish for you to do."

I turn away from Aro, then flit away back into my chambers. I enter the brick rooms, and I instantly grab the first thing I see, and throw it against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. If only, with the help of the guard, I could be ripped apart, then my agonizing nightmare would end.


End file.
